Mario and Luigi: Solar Fate
Mario and Luigi: Solar Fate, known as Mario and Luigi RPG: Lunar Mania in Japan, is the 6th game of the 2.5D RPG Mario sub-series, Mario and Luigi. It will be released worldwide on August 26, 2015. It was rated E. It brings back gameplay from the previous games, as well as a huge plot and many sidequests. It revolves around Mario and Luigi on a new quest to stop the Mushroom World from being stuck in an eternal lunar eclipse. They must also avoid Bowser and his minions, as well as the Lord of Darkness, Apex. The main companion of this game is a small creature made from moon rocks, Torra. Attack Pieces also return. The main setting of the game is in the Solar Kingdom, the dwelling place of the Solaveria, a sun worshipping society. It is the fourth game developed by MysterE Games, and the first in the Mario and Luigi series not to be developed by Alpha Dream. The two playable characters are Mario and Luigi. Plot Intro: The Lunar Legend The story begins with a small festival being held at the entrance to Peach's Castle. Many toads and beanish, even a few Koopas, are there. A huge banner says Welcome to the Lunar Festival!! Princess Peach comes out in a special gown, and wonders where her guests of honor are. Then, Mario and luigi show up! Luigi trips and falls on his face... Mario apologizes for being late. He asks what the festival is for again. The princess then explains that every million years or so, a great combination of both a lunar and solar eclipse causes the entire planet to open up for exactly 36 hours!! It then causes heat from the center of the planet to be revealed, and thus, the lost Solar Kingdom comes from behind the sun! The solar energy then causes every one to become much more powerful. Mario and Luigi then sit down to watch. Then, Bowser's airships appear!! Bowser jumps from the command ship, He says he plans to use the Solar Energy to become the supreme overlord of the entire Mushroom Kingdom! Mario and Luigi plan to stand in his way, of course. Then, the tutorial battle begins. Toadsworth will explain the basics of battle. Bowser will be defeated after 3 turns. Once Bowser is beaten, he wants the entire Mushroom Castle oblitirated, so he orders a huge airship to come in, and out of the bottom comes a huge cannon!! It then destroys the castle! Everyone finds the castle in ruins, and Mario grows angry. Luigi grows afraid. Mario prepares to attack, but then, a mysterious dark fire emerges from the flames. Purple eyes open, and a head and body form from the flames. It turns into a spikey behemoth-like monster with a mouth full of serrated teeth. It smiles evilly, and screams! Everyone is afraid, including Bowser. It says that it is Apex, the all-knowing Lord of Darkness! Naturally, Mario wishes to stand against this Dark Lord. But this dark lord blasts Mario with dark magic. In all of the chaos, everyone forgets that the super eclipse has began. A huge energy surge comes from the alignment, and it causes the planet to open up! Apex then laughs evilly... and jumps in... Everyone is very confused. Apex jumps out, and seems angry. He says that the planet lacks its former power. He wonders what he's to do, when, he realizes the crowd. He then says he will eat them all! Mario wishes to defend against evil to the end, while Luigi wishes to hide in the back of the crowd. Then, a huge blast of energy comes from Mario's wrist. It stuns Apex. Nobody knows what the heck just happened. Then, a pile of rocks creeps from the shadows, and forms a small creature. Apex says he thought he already wiped him out. He goes to Mario and explains that he is Torra, the last of the moon men, and that Mario has just harvested the power of the sun! Part 1: Secrets of the Solar Kingdom Part 2: Evil in the Sewers Part 3: Colecting the Solunar Shard Part 4: A Lunar Finale Sidequests Characters Main Characters Major Protagonists Major Antagonists Supporting Characters Minor Protagonists Minor Antagonists Gameplay The gameplay is like that of previous games. The game is an RPG like other installments, and thus, the battle system returns. There is also a huge overworld. Mario and Luigi jump using the A and B buttons, also like previous games. The gimmick of the game is Energy. Mario harnesses Solar energy, while Luigi harnesses Lunar energy. If one presses X, and changes the function of the A and B buttons, one can use Energy. Energy is when in the light of the corresponding object, sun or moon, the player becomes powered with energy, becoming more powerful, and can release blasts of Energy, destroying certain blockades or cracked walls in the process. Energy also plays a role in battle. The moon rock man, Torra, fills the same role of Starlow and Stuffwell from previous games, with the player pressing the START button and going to a menu where one can access items and view Mario and Luigi's stats. Something new to the game is that you also can see how much energy you have. If you run out of Energy, then you must go to a Solunar Station, where a kind sun person will gladly refill your Energy levels for a price. The battle system also returns, with the battle icons returning as well. The icons are the jump button, symbolized by a boot, the Hammer icon, symbolized by a hammer, the special attack icon, symbolized by an Attack Piece, the item icon, symbolized by a Fire Flower, and a new icon, the Energy icon. The Energy icon is symbolized by a moon or sun, and its battle function is that one of the bros must press the corresponding button, and releases a huge Energy attack. Energy does not take up BP, but lowers the bros defense momentarily, allowing them to be venerable to enemy attack. Giant battles return, with the one fighting them being a super powered Torra, one fist harnessing Solar energy, the other Lunar energy. One must use the corresponding button to use these fists. Bros. Attacks return as well, with Torra using the bros to power up his attacks. Items Key Items Locations Enemies Bosses Trivia *This is the first game of the series not to be developed by Alpha Dream *This game makes several references to previous installments of the series. *This is the first game of the series where the final boss is not (directley) Bowser, or a combination of the main antagonist and he. Poll Whats your opinion of the game? Epic!! Pretty Good Okay... Not so Hot An insult to the series!! Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games